The present invention relates generally to thermoelectric heating and cooling devices and systems and, more particularly, to a thermoelectric heating and cooling device having at least one rotating heat sink.
Thermoelectric (TE) modules are increasingly incorporated into heating and cooling devices and systems. Solid-state TE modules are currently available in a range of sizes and typically are used in heating and cooling applications where device size, weight and reliability are important concerns. It is common to assemble a TE heating or cooling device by placing the TE module between two surfaces to be temperature-controlled. A cold surface of the TE module typically is used to extract the heat out of a hot component. The heat is transferred to a hot side of the TE module, where a heat sink or heat exchanger is employed to remove the heat to the surrounding environment. Fans, blowers or pumps typically move a cooling fluid (e.g. air or water) across the heat sinks or heat exchangers to remove the heat. Thus, although TE modules are available in small sizes, the additional components needed to support their operation in a TE heating or cooling device can add undesirable size and weight to the device.
In one preferred form, the present invention provides a thermoelectric device adaptable for heating and for cooling a fluid such as air. The device includes at least one thermoelectric module and at least one rotating heat sink configured to transfer heat between the thermoelectric module(s) and the fluid. The heat sink(s) are mounted on a shaft and include a plurality of thermally conductive impeller blades. The thermoelectric module(s) rotate with the heat sink(s) about the shaft.
Because the thermoelectric module(s) are in direct contact with the rotating heat sink, heat is transferred more efficiently into and out of the thermoelectric device. Because the impeller blades not only move air through the device but also act as heat sinks, fewer components are needed than with conventional devices. Size and weight of the device also are significantly less than those of conventional devices.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.